seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Polaris Hilda
Hilda is the high priestess in Asgard and Odin's representative on Earth., and after being possessed by the Nibelungen Ring, becomes the main antagonist of the Asgard Arc, being the one responsible for the ice of Asgard melting and in danger of flooding the world. She is also the one who summons the God Robes and the God Warriors destined to wear these armors, commanding them to kill Athena's Saints as they attempt to make way to the Valhalla Palace. Appearance Hilda is a beautiful woman with long white hair and eyebrows, and blue eyes. Before being possessed by the Nibelungen Ring, Hilda wears a blue dress with a golden collar. Personality Before being possessed by the Nibelungen Ring, Hilda shows a very merciful and caring personality, almost as kind and gentle as Athena's gentleness. However, after being possessed, Hilda shows a much more menacing and brutal personality similar to Saga's evil side, wanting to kill Athena. Asgard Possession While praying to Odin for the ice to not melt, Hilda is confronted by a mysterious being who claims that she will no longer serve Odin, but him instead. Asking several times who this being is, Hilda is instead consumed by water, awakening with the Nibelungen Ring on her left ring finger. Summoning the God Robes, she gives each Robe to the Asgardian who deserves it the most. As the God Warriors Thor, Fenrir, Hagen, Mime, Alberich, Syd and Siegfried arrive in front of their mistress, she sends Syd to eliminate Athena, although he retreats at the hand of the Bronze Saints and their new Cloths. Bronze Saints vs. God Warriors During the violent battles taking place between the Bronze Saints and the God Warriors while making their way towards the Valhalla Palace and claiming the Odin Sapphires, Hilda is forced to simply watch and feel as her warriors die one by one, due to the Nibelungen Ring controlling her body. Seiya During the Bronze Saints' victory against Siegfried after a violent battle, Hilda leaps down in order to face Seiya herself, inflicting massive wounds on the already wounded Bronze Saint. While Seiya attempts to reach Odin, Hilda fires several violent blasts, eventually sending him falling down from the cliff while his friends watch in horror. However, Hilda is shocked as Seiya manages to climb back up and proceed toward Odin once more. Throwing more attacks, Hilda is surprised as each of the Bronze Saints step in between her and Seiya, taking her attacks instead. Refusing to let Seiya reach Odin, Hilda attempts to throw her spear which Ikki takes instead, surprising her greatly. When Seiya finally reach Odin, Hilda taunts the Bronze Saint as Odin will never respond one of Athena's Saints, before blasting him of the mountain while he drops the Odin Sapphires and shouts out Odin's name one last time. Satisfied with her victory, she turns around shocked when the statue of Odin suddenly shatters and reveals Odin's God Robe which wrap itself around Seiya, giving him the Balmung Sword as well. Asking how Odin would lend his God Robe to a Saint, Hilda confronts Seiya once again who is able to block her blasts with the sword. However, she taunts Seiya in the last minute if he will be able to cut her down, stating that if he does, she will die and he will leave Asgard and the world doomed. Grasping the chance as Seiya is caught off guard, Hilda knocks the Bronze Saint down to the ground once more, defeating him. It is only when Odin himself speaks to Seiya through his Cosmo, Seiya is finally able to convince himself to slash at Hilda in order to destroy the Nibelungen Ring. As Hilda lays on the ground, blood pours on the ground which horrifies Seiya as he realizes what he just did. However, she stands up and slowly advance towards the Odin Robe which is now removed from Seiya's body. As the Bronze Saints prepare themselves for another confrontation, they instead watch as Hilda prays for the ice to not melt again, revealing that Hilda's personality has changed back to the gentle priestess, remembering the pain she has suffered as her God Warriors have died for her sake. Poseidon Hilda attempts to help the Bronze Saints reach Poseidon's realm after the sea god abducts Athena shortly after the battle of Asgard has ended. She eventually finds an old book which leads them to a large whirlpool which sucks Seiya and Shun down below while Hilda and Freya watches in shock. She later reveals the location to Shiryu, asking him and Kiki to be careful before they journey down as well. When Hyoga arrives finally, he is also given Hilda and Freya's blessing to be careful and return safe. Cosmo Hilda's Cosmo is rather unknown, as she is not a goddess like Athena, but still is able to show immense power during her fights with the Bronze Saints who are already wounded by then. But it is a very gentle and warm Cosmo, similar to Athena's as Thor states when he feels Athena's Cosmo before the battle begins. Techniques Hilda has no special techniques, but she is able to launch powerful blasts of energy from the Nibelungen Ring, which wraps the opponent in flashing light wounding the opponent. Weapons Hilda is often seen with a large black spear as her weapon, which she uses when she attempts to kill Seiya by throwing it, only for Ikki to stand between and take the spear himself. Armor After being possessed by the Nibelungen Ring, Hilda discards her blue dress. However, as she is not a God Warrior, Hilda does not wear a God Robe to defend herself. Instead, she wears a black chestplate and a black headgear with wings, a red skirt and a grey cape around her shoulders. She still wears the golden collar and a golden bracer at her right arm. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Former Villains